Harry Potter Once More
by Amy Virtue
Summary: A story of Harry Potter Time Travel. This is not my first fanfic, but I'm hoping it will remain, because my other HP fanfics have been completely hated. Please give it a try. Note: If someone could beta my story...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I don't know if you've read my other stories, but if you haven't, well, they're gone. I've deleted them because almost everyone said it sucked or it was a Mary-Sue. Frankly, I don't really care; I just write to let others enjoy my writing. If you have any questions, please Private Message me, since I use PM more than review. Thank you. Please try it out.

Chapter 1

"Will it work?" Severus Snape asked. Beside him, Harry Potter shrugged. "Tell me again, why are you doing this?"

"Severus," the twenty-year-old said. "This is the only way. Look around us." Harry gestured vaguely. "Everyone's gone. Everyone but us. I can save them!" His eyes burned with a fierce desire. "I can save this from happening."

Amy glanced up from the floor where she was finishing the extremely complex Rune Network.. Her emerald green eyes glared at Harry as her brown hair drifted against the floor.

"Harry! I'm here too," she reprimanded. She was five days younger than Harry. Standing up, she smiled weakly. "I-I'm a-almost g-gone. Alright, s-step in. I-It's done."

"Good bye, Severus Snape. Good bye, Amy Virtue. Thank you," Harry called, leaping into the rune circle.

The ground in the circle rippled…and Harry was gone.

:Good luck, Harry. You must do this: Amy called after him in Parseltongue. Then, she swayed on her feet, her face paling. "S-S-Severus. T-th-throw me in," she requested as she fell to the ground. "H-hu…" she drifted off, her eyes fluttering.

"Amy!" exclaimed Severus. He supported her. "No worries, you'll be a mite bit late though." With a heave, he dropped Amy gently into the circle as she drew a shuddering breath. He shook his head. "I just hope that your life will be better. You don't deserve to lose your parents to Voldemort."

And then, he too dived into the circle, faithful in Amy's magic. He felt a warm feeling as he left behind the world, empty of living people, Muggle, Magical, or Wizard.

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm really sorry if it's really short, it's more of a prologue than anything else. Note: Hogwarts falls in sixth year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes to see a giant man scooping him up. Hagrid. As he drifted off again, he felt the wind blowing. When he next opened his eyes…Petunia, he groaned mentally.

***Five years***

_Hooray,_ Harry thought. He rode in the backseat of the car to the Surrey Primary School. Kindergarten again. He hated doing baby stuff, and he had to downplay his abilities…or did he? Harry smirked as he walked into the classroom.

At recess, Harry wandered off by himself. A snake slithered by. _Ooh, a chance to practice my Parseltongue._

*Excuse me* Harry began, kneeling down to the snake. *My name is Harry. How are you?*

*A speaker. You are very rare in these parts, young one* the snake answered. *I am feeling well*

*What is your name?*

*I am Cassandara Caddasandra (Cass-an-dare-ah Cad-ah-san-dra)* the snake answered. *I am a magical caduceus snake. That means I can fly and heal*

*Really? Cassandara, will you be my familiar?* The snake nodded. *Thank you*

*You are young and old. Come and we will bond, Harry Potter* the snake answered. Harry placed his hand on the beautiful snake. She smiled at him, showing small fangs. In a flash of bright light, they bonded. *Now, child, you must know something. This is not my full form, rather, I am half of my normal form. My normal is quite long with beautiful wings*

*Amazing. May I call you Cass?*

*Go on, Harry*

***A few minutes***

The bell rang as recess ended. Harry slipped Cass up his sleeve, where she slid to rest at the crook of his elbow. Ms. McKinley, the teacher, began to teach them about the letter 'A' and how to pronounce it.

Over the course of a year and with the help of Cassandara, Harry learned to do Rune magic, wandless magic, and shockingly, Parsel-magic, which involved Healing and Protection that only parselmouths could do (Credit to **Blueowl** in To Shape and Change). When he reached six, Harry Potter looked different. Very different, thanks to the help of Cassandara and his magic. However, a boy with sharp, emerald eyes and raven black hair remained. This boy was not the scrawny, messy boy he had once been. Harry Potter smiled as his raven hair framed his aristocratic face.

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy opened her eyes to see her mother. Inwardly, she gasped at her beautiful mum, who she had taken after. Reyna Wits Gryffindor nee Stoll's wavy brown hair tickled the one-year-old baby's face.

"Mum," Amy sighed contentedly.

***Three year***

"Reyna!" shouted Sadiron Stoll. "Take Amy away. Now!"

"I can fight," the four-year-old calmly stated. "It is a long story. But I will fight."

"Honey…"

"No. I will fight."

"A four-year-old?!" laughed Voldemort, sweeping in. "What can a child do?"

"This," Amy snapped, whipping around and slashing her hand at him, leaving a finger pointed at him. He paled as pain enveloped him. "Reducto! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Protego!" she yelled, ducking a Crucio and blocking a Stupefy. "Dad," she warned. Her father ducked a green bolt of light. "Don't you dare hurt my family!" she screamed. "You will never win."

"Really, child? I wonder where you learned such spells?" questioned a laughing Voldemort.

"Oh, I know all your secrets, Riddle," she laughed. "No one can stop me!" :Can they?: she hissed in laughter. *I am actually your relation. Did you know that you are only a distant descendant of Salazar? Oh, yes, he told me. You descended from Stilt Slytherin, a seventh cousin thrice removed* she sneered. "Now, come. Nagini," she invited, holding her arm out. The snake slithered forward. *Perfect. Your old master…hmm…* Nagini lunged at Voldemort. He screamed as he began to die from the venom. *That solves the problem. Thank you*

"YOU CANNOT KILL ME! I AM IMMORTAL!" he screamed.

"Oh, I know all about your Horcruxes, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I destroyed them myself," Amy laughed.

***Three hours***

"So you drained your magic core?!" screeched her mother.

"Mum. You died when I was two months old. You were _dead_," she reminded sadly.

"Yes, yes…Harry Potter, you say?" asked her father.

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Please Read & Review!


End file.
